


день рождения.

by Kotyatin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin Reed-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Gavin Reed, Suicide Attempt, this is just sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: мама была как будто в своем мире.ты очень хотел оказаться с ней там.хотя бы в твой пятый день рождения.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Gavin Reed's Mother





	день рождения.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: попытка самоубийства.  
> я решил поиграть с идеей трудного детства рида, которая немного вышла из обихода в последнее время. не относится к другим моим ау.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.

вчера она отвела тебя в кафе.  
был настоящий праздник.  
мама взяла десять пакетиков сахара, а ты стащил еще пять.  
не знаешь, почему так сделали, но было весело.  
она взяла две порции картошки из долларового меню и ела, отвернувшись.  
на ней была смешная футболка с улыбающимся цветком, а на тебе - ее старая, синяя. такая длинная, что пришлось заправить ее в штанишки.  
она казалась тебе такой усталой, что ты тоже ел в тишине.  
она, конечно, знала, что ты утянешь у нее парочку.  
она даже не ругалась, когда весь соус оказался у тебя на футболке  
у нее остановился взгляд  
стал стеклянным.  
мама была как будто в своем мире.  
ты очень хотел оказаться с ней там.  
хотя бы в твой пятый день рождения.  
потом она нашла в кармане джинс еще доллар и протянула его тебе.  
она никогда не давала тебе столько денег.  
ты купил мороженое и испачкал ручки.  
сегодня все совсем не так, и мама не отвечает даже когда ты хватаешь ее за руку, что делать нельзя.  
бабушка энни сказала, что сама с ней разберется.  
ты ей не доверяешь, но вылезать из-за дивана сам-м-оубий-ство.  
и звуки сирены тебя пугают.


End file.
